1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cleaning systems for blanket cylinders in offset printing presses such as in newspaper facilities.
2. Discussion of the Background
Offset printing presses such as in newspaper facilities typically have plate cylinders that transfer the image to blanket cylinders which in turn print the image on each side of a paper web. A common problem in such arrangements is that dust and lint from the paper web and general environment of the press tend to collect on the blanket cylinders. This debris then mars the quality of the final image being transferred to each side of the paper web from the blanket cylinders. Known methods are available for cleaning the surfaces of the blanket cylinders but they are for the most part bulky and expensive and often require the use of liquids and chemicals. In the cramped quarters of a press and in particular those at newspaper facilities, the sheer size and bulk of such cleaning arrangements and their support structure are major drawbacks as they make it very difficult to inspect the operation of the press and to make normal and emergency repairs and maintenance. Additionally, most existing cleaning systems require that the press be slowed down or even stopped and cannot clean the blanket cylinders on the fly with no interruption of the press run.
In this light, the present invention was developed. With it, a compact and relatively inexpensive system is provided for mechanically cleaning the surfaces of the blanket cylinders on the fly and without the need for liquids or chemicals.